


[podfic] The Waiting Seems Eternity

by burnhamofvulcan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crowley's Driving, First Kiss, Fluff, Gratuitous Use Of Queen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnhamofvulcan/pseuds/burnhamofvulcan
Summary: Podfic of EmAndFandems's "The Waiting Seems Eternity""Crowley's hand on the back of Aziraphale's seat is only there to support him as he turns around. It has nothing to do with the way his fingers are now brushing the angel's shoulder."





	[podfic] The Waiting Seems Eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Waiting Seems Eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990189) by [EmAndFandems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmAndFandems/pseuds/EmAndFandems). 

**Text:** [The Waiting Seems Eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990189)

**Author:** [EmAndFandems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmAndFandems/pseuds/EmAndFandems)

**Reader:** [burnhamofvulcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnhamofvulcan)

**Length:** 5:27

**Download from Mediafire:** [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/6l1xwaezfmwing8/the_waiting_seems_eternity.mp3/file) | [m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9hj83yxc4cipnnq/the_waiting_seems_eternity.m4a/file)  


**Stream from Soundcloud:**

**Author's Note:**

> this was really cute i kinda had to make this!! also, Queen.
> 
> come find me on [tumblr](https://chubbyaziraphale.tumblr.com)


End file.
